Laser light sources are a light source with high brightness and strong directivity and which emits monochromatic beams. Due to its plenty of advantages, the laser light source has been applied ever increasingly in the field of projection display in recent years. In contrast to a conventional monochromatic laser light source, dual-color laser light source may improve color purity, color brightness and color gamut of the light source and better satisfy the demand for colors in laser projection.